


nandemonaiya

by MovePastTheFeeling



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Eventual Romance, F/F, Japan, Japanese Culture, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:27:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27217900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MovePastTheFeeling/pseuds/MovePastTheFeeling
Summary: Kara finally gets the opportunity to travel to Tokyo, where she meets a mysterious woman of striking beauty. Her language skills prove to be extremely useful.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 20
Kudos: 76





	nandemonaiya

**Author's Note:**

> Oh hey, I'm back. 
> 
> I'm sorry I haven't been working on my other recent fic, [if you love me won't you say something](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19461565/chapters/46322581). If the inspiration strikes me, or if y'all really want me to, I can start up on that again. 
> 
> This is a story idea I've had rattling around my head for a long time. I'm not sure exactly where I want to take it, or how much more I think the story even needs, but I really wanted to get it out there in the world. Finally. Let me know what you think, as always!

“So, is it everything you ever dreamed of?”

“It really is! Look!” Kara slowly spun in place so she could show her sister, Alex, the tall, gleaming buildings and endless foot traffic around her through their video call. “Tokyo is incredible, Alex. I still can’t believe I’m here.”

“Yeah, neither can I. Aren’t you a starving millennial or something?”

Kara rolled her eyes. “Okay, very funny, jerk. It took me two years to save up for this. Let me enjoy myself!”

“Okay, okay, I hear you. Just let me know if you need anything. Turns out being a doctor really is lucrative.”

“Aren’t you still paying off your loans?” 

“Whatever. Just keep me posted, alright? I want to experience this vacation vicariously through you.”

“You got it!”

Kara ended the video call and shoved her phone back in her pocket; she was eager to soak in more of Tokyo. She was on the other side of the street from the gardens that surrounded the Imperial Palace, waiting for the light to change. Even though it was well into fall, it was still hot, the sun beaming down on the crowd. Beads of sweat were forming on her temples and she swiped them away with the back of her hand.

Murmurs bubbled up in the crowd around her and she craned her neck, trying to see what was causing the commotion. A fleet of eight police cars and two gleaming, black limousines roared past them. The murmurs crescendoed into full-blown conversations that seemed equal parts excited and confused. That police squadron seemed like the sort of security detail the royal family would demand, but Kara hadn’t heard of any events or appearances they were scheduled to have around that time. Who else would receive such treatment? The crowd around her seemed as confused as she felt.

The fleet of cars sped towards a nearby luxury hotel. Kara stood on her tiptoes, but she was too far away to see who was exiting the limousines. She stood there for a few moments longer, wondering who could possibly be getting that sort of treatment, before she crossed the street and entered the gardens.

* * *

That evening, Kara found herself in the cheapest ramen place she could find and was happily slurping away at her noodles. A gaggle of salarymen in black suits were sitting to her left and inhaling their ramen and beer with equal levels of enthusiasm. The seat to her right, surprisingly, was empty, given how crowded the establishment was overall.

As she ate, Kara tapped through the menu, which was displayed on a touchscreen display mounted in front of her. Her desire to order more food grew at the same rate as her anxiety over her budget did. She was so lost in the pixelated image of a bowl of fried rice that she almost lost track of her surroundings.

“Is someone sitting here?” brought her back.

Kara whipped around with comic intensity to come face-to-face with the most beautiful woman she had ever seen in her life. A sort of cosmic giddiness overcame her, one that would only grow from seeing someone with such striking eyes and painted red lips. She nearly lost the ability to speak. 

_“Oh, no, go for it,”_ Kara finally answered, though in Japanese. The woman, who was clearly not Japanese, was surprised. “Sorry. The seat’s free.”

The mystery woman smiled at her and sat down as the butterflies in Kara’s stomach began to calm down. The woman was beautiful, but dressed oddly, especially for the heat and her surroundings. She wore black leggings and a black hoodie with the hood up, a pair of dark sunglasses hanging from the neckline. She looked like a celebrity hiding from the paparazzi. Or like someone in witness protection. Kara wasn’t sure which would be more interesting. 

“I’m Kara. Danvers,” she greeted properly. “I’m visiting here from the US, though you can probably guess that, given the way that I look and act and talk. Where are you from?”

“I’m not much in the mood to talk,” mystery woman said, softly but firmly.

“Oh. Yeah, sure, that’s cool. I totally get it. Silence is golden and all that.”

Kara tried her hardest to shove her feelings of embarrassment down and, while mostly successful, burning red patches bloomed on her cheeks. She concentrated once more on shoving ramen noodles into her mouth and stared at the menu like it held all the secrets to the universe. Though she didn’t want to order that fried rice anymore. 

Mystery woman beside her got about halfway through ordering before she sighed and turned to face Kara. 

“Hey, I’m sorry,” mystery woman said. “That was rude of me.”

“No, it’s totally cool. Nothing wrong with not wanting to chat,” Kara said, trying to sound as unbothered and acquiescent as she could possibly manage.

“I know, but – okay. I’m Katie,” she said, though it was stilted, and Kara couldn’t imagine why. “I’m from National City. You?”

Kara couldn’t help but smile. “No way, I went to college in National City! I live in Midvale right now, though, it’s a little beach town right up the coast. Lots of wine and more seafood than you could ever dream of. Oh man, there’s this one place that, instead of fish tacos, does a whole fish burrito. It’s so good, I could eat one of those for every meal.”

“You’d eat a fish burrito for breakfast?” Katie asked with just enough of a dry, teasing tone that Kara was already starting to warm to her.

“That’s a good point. I would much rather eat a breakfast burrito in the morning. What brings you to Japan?”

“Business,” the answer came quickly. 

“Oh, nice. I’m just here on vacation; I’ve wanted to visit forever. I took Japanese in high school and college and my obsession has only grown since.”

“Makes sense. You seem really natural. It’s impressive.”

_“Yeah, not too shabby, huh?”_

“You must know that I don’t understand any of that.”

 _“I know, foreigner,”_ Kara said, to muffled laughter from the salarymen behind her. “If you’re here for business, I hope you have a good translator.”

“Oh, we have the best. Don’t you worry about that.”

“That’s good to hear. Hey, I have something really important to ask you.”

Katie looked at her with more than a hint of suspicion. “What’s that?”

“Do you want to split a fried rice? I’m starving.”

Kara worked her expression into the most pleading look she could manage, to which Katie smiled. 

“You know what? I’m game. Bring it on.”

Their order arrived quickly, and Kara could feel herself start to drool. It was a beautiful pile of rice, gleaming with grease, complete with an egg on top. Kara couldn’t hold herself back and dug out a generous portion with her chopsticks; Katie laughed in amusement.

“Big appetite?” Katie asked.

“You could say that.”

They both ended up tearing through the dish, though, singing its praises all the while. Kara, naturally, ordered another portion to go; if there was one thing she missed about America, it was the portion sizes. Regardless, she didn’t mind paying a little extra for food. Though it was still painful.

“Good choice. Let me pay for everything,” Katie said.

“I couldn’t let you do that!”

“Well, you’re going to have to stop me.”

Kara was confused until Katie snatched her check right from under her nose and deposited a handful of paper bills on it. Kara tried her hardest to fight back, but it was too late.

“That was so sneaky of you.” Kara shook her head, looking offended.

“Maybe you’ll pay me back next time.”

Kara sighed dramatically, to which Katie just laughed. They walked out of the ramen shop side by side, out to the warm Tokyo night. The sun had long since set and the sidewalks were illuminated by the humming streetlamps and colorful, glowing shop signs. They fell into step with one another and Kara observed the way the lights washed over the curves and angles of her companion’s face. A wash of red. A wash of blue.

“It’s a nice night,” Kara said, her hands in her pockets as she looked up at the towering buildings around her.

“It’s quite beautiful here.”

“You’re lucky you’re here for business. I had to save up for two years just to afford this.”

Her companion was silent for a moment.

“Yeah. Lucky.”

Kara glanced over at her once more, but her expression was unreadable and so, so far away. It became clear that her new friend needed some cheering up, so as they walked, she scanned the shops. After a few moments of silent strolling, one store caught her eye. With a big smile on her face, she looped her arm with Katie’s and lead her towards her target.

“Where are we going?” Katie asked, confused.

“You’ll see. You aren’t allergic to dairy, are you?”

“No, but…”

“Great. I am, but, you know, sometimes you got to live life a bottle of lactaid pills at a time.” 

“I have concerns about all of this.”

They ended up in a tiny ice cream shop owned by an older woman with silvery hair who fussed over them like they were her own children.

“Okay, so I know that everyone has tried green tea ice cream,” Kara said. “But have you tried azuki bean ice cream? It’s the actual best.”

“I don’t think that I have,” Katie said, amused by Kara’s enthusiasm. “Actually, I don’t think I’ve tried azuki bean at all.”

“Oh man, you’ve got to join that azuki bean life, I’m telling you! If you want to hang out tomorrow, I can take you to a bakery that sells the greatest anpan in the entire country. I’m getting hungry just thinking about it!”

Katie smiled, though Kara still couldn’t quite read her expression.

“Samples?” the old woman behind the counter asked. “Do you want samples?”

 _“Yes, please,”_ Kara said, always looking for an excuse to flex her language skills, especially in front of her new friend. _“I’ll take a sample of the sesame flavor, and my friend wants to try the azuki bean.”_

 _“Ah! You speak Japanese!”_ the old woman said, delighted. _“Where are you from, young lady? You look like a movie star. Or maybe an athlete?”_

Kara blushed; the honesty of old women was unmatched. _“I’m just a personal trainer. From California.”_

_“Ah, California. My sister lives there; I’ve visited a few times. Beautiful place! Good food!”_

_“Yes, I love it there. I just wish it wasn’t so expensive.”_

The old woman hums as she hands them their samples. _“I know, same with Japan. Many young people are struggling. Here, try this.”_

Katie accepted hers graciously and Kara watched out of the corner of her eye for her reaction. The sesame flavor that Kara requested was, unsurprisingly, incredible, though she’s never met a scoop of ice cream she hadn’t loved.

“Wow, this is really good,” Katie said. “I’ve never had anything quite like this. Not too sweet, either, which I love.”

Kara flashed her a bright smile. “I know, right? Do you want a scoop?”

“My diet isn’t going to like it, but yes. I do.”

Kara raised an eyebrow at that but didn’t comment. Instead, she turned back to the old woman behind the counter and ordered for them. With their ice cream in hand, they sat down at one of the shop’s small tables with accompanying rickety wooden chairs. It was such a small shop that they were pressed up against the floor-to-ceiling front window that looked out onto the street. Outside, men in dark suits and women in sharp clothes passed by, most ignorant to the sanctuary inside.

“I miss my cat when I’m on vacation like this,” Kara launched in. “Her name is Streaky. I found her in a box outside of my apartment. She’s got a lot of personality, that one. She’s going to be pissed that I left her for so long.”

“I – actually, I want to ask you something,” Katie said. “Are you usually so open with strangers you meet when you travel?”

“Well, we aren’t strangers anymore, are we? We’re sharing ice cream – that’s grounds for friendship as far as I know.”

Kara grinned cheekily at her, and Lena almost returned the expression. It was such a peculiar reaction that Kara couldn’t help but wonder what exactly Lena was holding back, what walls she was keeping up.

“I like meeting new people when I travel,” Kara continued. “Places and landmarks and all that are nice and all, but people always have the most interesting stories to tell.”

“I suppose it helps knowing the language so well, too.”

_“You know, you really should learn some Japanese.”_

“I think you said ‘Japan’ or ‘Japanese’ in there. That’s all I’ve got.”

“Oh boy. I said that it might help to learn a little Japanese while you’re here. I assume you can say hello?”

“Konnichiwa, asshole.”

Kara laughed at that. “Fair enough. Let’s learn some useful phrases, then.”

By the time that Kara felt that Katie had learned a satisfactory amount of conversational Japanese, what little remained of their ice cream had melted into little pools at the bottom of their bowls and the stream of businesspeople outside had slowed. A car passed outside, and its headlights caught Katie’s eyes in such a way that Kara felt that she could see even deeper into them. Still, though, she felt there was still so much to learn about her.

“We should probably leave,” Katie said. “We’ve been taking over this shop for a bit too long, I think.”

“Yeah, you’re probably right,” Kara said, though she was reluctant to leave. 

Silently, they gathered their things and headed outside. Katie hailed a cab using her phone while Kara waited and pretended to soak in the architecture of the buildings around her but really was just studying the curve of her new friend’s jawline.

“My ride will be here soon,” Katie said. “You really don’t have to wait for me.”

“Yeah, I know. I’d like to, though.”

Katie finally smiled at that, and Kara started to think of all the ways she could try to coax that smile out again.

“Kara, I have something to tell you. My –” here Katie paused, a look of discomfort flashing across her face. Kara couldn’t help but wonder what caused that reaction, what kind of internal struggle she was dealing with. “My number. I’d like to give it to you, if that’s alright. Maybe we could hang out again tomorrow?”

Kara smiled at that, though a part of her felt like Katie was about to say something else. What that would be she had no idea. “I was just about to ask. Here, give me your phone.”

Their fingers brushed as Katie handed Kara her phone; Kara swore she could feel her heartrate speed up.

“I had a lot of fun tonight,” Katie said.

“I did too. I’m glad I met you. My big mouth does something good for once.”

Katie laughed. “It seems to serve you well, at least from what I’ve seen.”

It looked like she was about to say more, but her cab chose that moment to pull up to the curb alongside them. Katie pressed her lips into a tight line, seemingly trying to decide to say whatever it is she was going to say, but ultimately did not. Kara sent her off with a “stay safe” and a quick smile.

Kara’s capsule hotel wasn’t too far away, so she adjusted the straps of her backpack and walked the way there. It was closing in on midnight, and the evening bustle of the city streets had diminished considerably. She took her time as she walked, allowing herself to pause and stare at the artfully faked food displays in restaurant windows and crane her neck up to see all the apartments that towered above her. There must have been so many people living in that densely packed area. Kara tried to imagine what their lives were like, what concerned them, what kept them going, whether any of them had recently spent an evening together with the most beautiful woman in the world.

Kara chuckled beneath her breath. Leave it to her to travel to a foreign country and get the same kind of schoolgirl crush she would back home. Some things never changed. She knew she couldn’t get too attached, though; even if they hang out together again, Kara only has so much time in Japan. It would all have to end at some point.

Once she was back at the capsule hotel, Kara quickly got ready for bed. She laid there in her pod for a long time; it was remarkably quiet despite the close quarters, so there were no intrusions upon her thoughts. She tried her hardest to commit the contours of Katie’s face to memory, perhaps to write over the incident at work that made her want to escape to a faraway place like Japan. As she slept, she dreamt of both at the same time.

* * *

After Kara got ready the next morning, she sat cross-legged on her bed, mindlessly scrolling through her phone as she waited for Katie to text her. After half an hour, she realized how ridiculous she was being and texted first. She idled about for a little while longer before she forced herself to shove her phone into her pocket. With that, she grabbed her backpack and headed out into the world. 

A silver lining to her lack of punctuality was the relative lack of commuters on the train. There were still plenty of people about, but it would’ve been much worse a mere half hour earlier. She went to a nearby 7/11 to grab a light breakfast and quickly failed: she ended up with two egg salad sandwiches, a few musubi, and two bottles of peach soda. If there was anything she struggled with, it was sticking to her budget.

There was a modest seating area near the front of the shop, and that’s where she found herself eating breakfast, alone. Normally, she would be more than happy to people watch, but today she had another distraction: Katie texting her back. Which she had not. 

Though she was frustrated by this, she was still going to try to get through everything she wanted to do that day. She took the subway to the Shinjuku area and got off near the towering, double-towered Tokyo Metropolitan Government Building, a serious place with a serious name that Kara only wanted to visit for its free observation decks. 

The line was long but manageable by the time she got there, and she made small talk with the people around her. Everyone in lined seemed to be a tourist, which was unsurprising, and she was fascinated by the diversity in places that people came from Still, though, she couldn’t stop herself from checking her phone every now and again. There was nothing from Katie.

Her excitement for this activity grew as the packed elevator she was on sped to the observation deck. Dramatically, the elevator doors slid open on arrival, and the view of the city immediately struck her. It stopped her in her tracks to see Tokyo from so high up, through clear floor-to-ceiling windows, the buildings pressed together like businessmen in a subway car. The city was at once overwhelming and claustrophobic and neat and orderly. The sea of buildings was broken up occasionally by a dense shock of green trees – parks, brief oases from the urban sprawl. It was a fascinating city to view like this, since it seemed like it never ended, the buildings stretching out to the horizon. 

Kara audibly gasped, though, when she laid her eyes upon Mt. Fuji, off in the distance. None of the other landmarks, not Skytree nor the Tokyo Tower, could compete with the majesty of Fuji-San. She took the world’s cheesiest selfie to preserve the moment (in it, she pointed at the mountain like it was right beside her).

There was a small café in the observation deck as well, and she took the time to order some green tea and sit down. She wanted to soak this moment in. There was also a piano nearby, and someone was playing a song from the soundtrack of a famous anime movie. It was the perfect ambience.

However, she could feel the weight of her phone in her pocket, and she couldn’t resist checking it. There was nothing from Katie. She sighed, wondering why she even bothered checking in the first place.

Given the lack of communication from her new friend, she decided to continue on with her day as normal. After leaving the observation deck, she took the train to the Harajuku area. Before Kara had left the states, Alex forced two hundred dollars on her with the request that she come back with as many non-perishable Japanese snacks as possible. It was a request she took very seriously, and she figured that Harajuku would help fill out her haul for Alex.

Harajuku was just as overwhelming as she could’ve imagined, a sensory overload of brightly colored shop signs, racks laden with clothes and bags and trinkets spilling out onto the sidewalks, and a seemingly constant flood of shoppers. Accompanying these smaller shops were towering, gleaming stores dedicated to every famous brand imaginable, from Nike to H&M to Asics.

It was a madhouse. Kara had never been more thankful to be slightly taller and more muscular than the average person, since she literally had to fight her way through some stores. The worst was in Daiso, a 100-yen shop that she really liked but proved to be a labyrinth of narrow aisles and idling shoppers. After a couple of hours of this, she figured she had bought enough and escaped to the subway, which was incredibly a relief from the crowds of Harajuku.

She made it back to the area her capsule hotel was in with ease, and after a quick dinner she got ready for bed. A shower never felt so good.

* * *

The next day unfolded in the same way. She went out and explored the city she already loved so much, soaking in everything from shrines to malls to hole-in-the-wall restaurants. That whole time, though, she couldn’t help herself from checking her phone for a response from Katie. It was like an itch that was just a hair out of reach. She knew just how silly she was being, but it upset her that Katie seemed to be completely ignoring her. Alex would’ve said to push those thoughts of Katie out of her head and just enjoy the vacation, but Kara knew she wasn’t going to be able to do that. Katie had carved out a space in her thoughts, deserved or not.

* * *

Which, of course, made it all the more surprising when Kara woke up the next morning to see three missed calls from Katie herself.

She nearly fumbled her phone straight out of her capsule when it started buzzing and Katie’s name once more flashed up on the screen. She missed the “answer call” button a couple of times before finally managing to get it right.

“Hello? Katie?” Kara asked, trying her hardest to keep her voice low as to not disturb anyone else in the hotel, despite her shock.

“Who – yes, Kara, hi,” Katie said, an uncharacteristic edge to her voice. “Something has come up and I find myself in the need of a talented translator. Do you think you could help me?”

“I – wait – seriously? You don’t text me back for days and now you want to hire me? To translate for you?”

Katie sighed. “Well, temporarily, but yes. Look, I’m sorry for not calling you back; I’ve been extraordinarily busy these past couple of days. I could really use you here.”

Kara held her phone away from her face to groan. This all felt so strange, like Katie was just trying to use her. “I don’t know. I’m here on vacation. Who knows when I’ll get a chance like this again?”

“When do you fly back?”

“Excuse me?”

“When do you fly back? What airline? Where are you staying?”

“I fly back in two days. I’m taking Queen Airlines and I’m staying in a tiny capsule hotel. Why?”

“Great. I’ll call in some favors with them. I’ll have your trip extended and bump you up to first class. I’ll even book you a room in the hotel I’m staying in. Deal?”

“What are you talking about? I have a job to go back to, too.”

“And what’s that?”

“What?”

“The job, Kara. What is it?”

“I work as a personal trainer for Kat’s Gym. You can’t seriously be…”

“Great, I’ll get in touch with them and work something out,” Lena interrupted.

Kara was aghast. “Jesus, Katie, who do you even work for? Do you guys just print money?” 

“Something like that. Look, could you please do this? I don’t beg anyone for anything, but I’m begging you, Kara. Please. I need a translator for this meeting. I really don’t know what else to do.”

Kara sighed and stared up at the ceiling of her capsule. She felt so unsure of the whole situation and she was definitely uncomfortable about Katie calling out of the blue with that offer, but on the other hand, she would get to spend more time in Japan and it wasn’t like she really cared about her job. Plus, she wasn’t exactly in a position to turn down any opportunity to make some money.

Speaking of money, she switched the phone to speaker and started looking up compensation rates for translators. 

“If I do this, I want to be fairly paid for my time.”

“Great. We’ll pay you a hundred dollars an hour plus a starting bonus of, I don’t know, a thousand dollars. Does that work for you?”

Kara’s jaw dropped open. That’s a lot better than the thirty dollars an hour she was going to ask for and Katie threw out those numbers like it was nothing. A thousand dollar starting bonus was an entire month of rent for basically nothing. She forced herself to keep her cool, though. 

“Yes, that’s acceptable. Alright, fine, I’ll do this. You better not be messing with me.”

“I promise you that I’m not. I’m looking forward to working with you. Text me your address and I’ll send a car to pick you up.”

“You’ll respond to this text, right?” Kara asked before she really registered what she just said. 

The line was silent for a moment and Kara hopes she hadn’t completely fucked this up.

“Fair enough. I promise to text you back,” Katie said. “Wear something nice.”

“Nice” for Kara, given what she had packed, involved a denim shirt tucked into a pair of loose-fitting, pleated trousers. She really did get a text back from Katie, too, confirming that the car would be there in the next ten minutes.

The car that came from her was small and compact, a necessity for driving in Tokyo, but it was polished to a gleaming shine and the driver was dressed in a perfectly-fitted suit that almost certainly cost more than her rent. The interior was finished in supple leather and high-quality wood. 

The driver was a pro, through and through. He knifed through the city traffic with ease, and before Kara even realized it, she was being dropped off at a towering building with glittering glass windows. She shielded her eyes as she craned her neck to look up at it. Definitely impressive.

“Kara. I’m glad you came.”

She looked back down to find an even more impressive sight before her – Katie, in a perfectly fitted, dark navy suit, looking like she was the ruler of the entire world. Kara wouldn’t have been surprised if men wept and women fell to their knees at the sight of Katie in a suit.

So, it took her a bit to find her voice. 

“Katie! Hey. I feel suddenly very underdressed.”

“Well, that we can work on,” Katie said, before snapping her fingers. A harried-looking woman rushed to her side. “Jess, see if you can get a suit jacket or something for her.”

“Right away, ma’am,” Jess said, before hurrying off.

“Thank you for doing this,” Katie said. “Honestly. I don’t know what we would’ve done without you. Walk with me.”

With that, Katie marched towards the building, and it took Kara’s brain a few moments to register what was happening before she was forced to catch up with her. 

“Yeah, no problem. I mean, you are paying me an insane amount of money for this,” Kara said, laughing. “So, what’s up? Did something happen to your original translator?”

Katie sighed deeply.

“They got food poisoning from a convenience store sandwich last night. Apparently, they’ve been in the bathroom for the past twelve hours.”

“Oh, that’s horrible!”

“Yeah, they left me a – distasteful voice message letting me know that they’re out of commission. Never get food poisoning, Kara.”

“Definitely was not planning on that.”

“Ma’am!” Jess said, running back up to them in record time. “Got a jacket for you!”

“Wow, you are on the ball,” Kara said as Jess forced the navy blazer onto her. “A little tight around the shoulders.”

“Do not tear this jacket,” Jess said as Kara continued to stretch her arms. “This is from Ms. Luthor’s personal wardrobe and costs five thousand dollars.”

“This – this is five thousand dollars?” Kara asked, her voice loud enough to draw the attention of everyone else in the building’s lobby. “Sorry. But, seriously? Who are you people? And who the hell is Ms. Luthor?”

Jess sighed audibly and mumbled something under her breath that sounded something like “Lena” and “useless” and “idiot.”

Katie sighed and stopped in her tracks. Kara felt even more confused than before. 

“I have one more thing to say. I’m not Katie,” she said, before taking a deep, labored breath. “I’m Lena. Lena Luthor.”

Katie – or Lena, now – looked like she was expected a very specific response from Kara, who didn’t oblige. Mostly because that name clarified nothing about her.

“Okay,” Kara said. “Why would you give me a fake name? Are you some kind of spy, or something?”

Lena bit back a smile. “You know what? Let’s not even worry about that. We have a meeting to get to. You can translate for me, right? You’re sure you’re fluent in Japanese.” 

_“Bitch, I was born speaking Japanese.”_

“Excuse me?”

“Nothing. Let’s get going.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos and comments! Thank you! 
> 
> Also I've recently started getting into KPOP, so watch that space. Who are you guys into? Any fics you'd want to see me write?
> 
> Also also, follow me on social media if you want: [Tumblr](http://movepastthefeeling.tumblr.com/) as well as my [Twitter!](https://twitter.com/MPTF_Fics)


End file.
